4 мιnυтeѕ
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Y ahí estaba ella,  sentada en el lavadero de una discoteca de dudosa reputación-Zorra-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.


_**4 Minutes**_

_**.**_

.

.

Salió a bailar.

Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música; sus largas y ágiles piernas parecían volar, se agachaba y levantaba sensualmente, moviendo las caderas despacio; cuidando siempre que el diminuto vestido que llevaba puesto dejara ver lo suficiente. De rato en rato mordía su labio inferior y recogía sus cabellos rojos colocándolo hacia un lado, mostrando así su largo cuello y su amplio escote. Era fatal, esa mujer sabía cómo excitar a un hombre.

– ¿Bailas? – Preguntó el Hozuki extendiéndole una mano y mirando fijamente el escote de esta – _tiene unas enormes tet…_

–Sí – contestó la joven interrumpiendo los pensamientos del albino.

Suigetsu la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron al centro de la pista de baile. Pasó el brazo de la joven alrededor de ella haciendo que le dé la espalda, aferrando sus manos en el vientre plano de ella y apegándola más a él. Quería sentir sus curvas.

La música empezó a sonar y ambos se movían al compás de esta; rápidamente la pelirroja comenzó a mover sus caderas como ya lo había hecho antes, restregando todo su trasero en la entrepierna de él. Era como si lo hiciera adrede; la música no iba ni a la mitad y el Hoziuki ya sentía los estragos del baile, una leve erección.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto él desinteresadamente.

La joven se dio la vuelta, posó sus manos en los hombros del albino y una de sus piernas entre las de él. Sintió como él la tomaba por la cintura y ella se ubicó lo más cerca que pudo del cuerpo masculino, rozando descaradamente sus senos en su pecho; logrando sacar un leve gemido de la garganta del Hozuki.

Sonrió para sí misma.

– Karin– respondió ella vanagloriándose de su nombre.

Desde que entró a la discoteca el albino había captado su atención, era el mejor espécimen masculino de esa fiesta; sería la presa de esa noche. Sabía que era fácil excitar a un hombre, pero nunca pensó que caería tan rápido. Ella lo quería y ya casi lo tenía, solo estaba a la espera de una señal de él, un gesto o algo, y se dejaría llevar.

– ¿Y tú? – preguntó con pseudo-inocencia, mientras movía su pierna entre las de su acompañante.

Sentir su muslo rozar tan descaradamente su entrepierna fue el punto culminante: **La haría suya.**

.

_**~I**__**'m outta time**___

.

Una de sus manos se aferró fuertemente a su cintura, mientras la otra se ubicó en el muslo desnudo de la joven; la cual, casi inmediatamente, lo miró a los ojos con fingida indignación.

–Suigetsu– contestó arrogante ante su mirada.

No hacía falta más: **Era la señal que necesiaba.**

.

~_**I've only got four minutes**___

.

Cogió la barbilla de él y lo besó.

El Hoziuki mordió el labio inferior de la joven; como acto instintivo ella separo sus labios, permitiendo que la lengua de Suigetsu ingresara a su cavidad. Sus cuerpos ya no eran los únicos que bailaban ahí, sino también sus lenguas.

Ese beso era fogosidad pura.

Se fueron separando en busca de más oxigeno; Suigetsu levantó el rostro y vió el letrero de "" frente a él, sonrió de medio lado, _no sería mala idea_, pensó.

.

_**~I**__**f you want it**___

.

La tomó de una de sus manos y la jaló hasta los baños del local; miró fijamente a los ojos de la joven, ella conocía esa mirada, sabía lo que quería. Era bueno anticipándose a las cosas.

Karin sonrió seductoramente, su respuesta era más que obvia. Apretó la mano de él y se adentraron al baño, asegurándose de trancar la puerta.

.

_****___You already got it__

.

Nuevamente se apodero de los labios de la pelirroja en tanto sus manos acariciaban indecorosamente los muslos de esta; Karin, por su lado, enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos blancos de su acompañante.

–Ah–gimió ella al sentir la lengua del Hozuki en su cuello.

Bajó sus manos del cuello de Suigetsu y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de este, mientras la desabrochaba podía sentir los músculos bien formados debajo de la tela, su acelerado palpitar del corazón, su respiración agitada y el olor emanante de su cuerpo cada vez que la piel quedaba más expuesta.

Debía admitirlo: ese hombre la excitaba de sobremanera, a punto tal de hacerla mojar.

Suigetsu tomó el cierre de su vestido, el cual iniciaba entre sus pechos; más ella lo detuvo y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que este se pegara a los lavaderos. Enrolló las puntas de la camisa en sus manos y empezó a besar, mordisquear y lamer el bien formado torso masculino, músculo por músculo. El Hozuki mordía su labio inferior para no gemir, conocía las intenciones de ella y no le daría el gusto, sin embargo las disfrutaría.

Karin fue descendiendo por el torso de él hasta llegar a su ombligo, el cual besó como si de una persona diferente se tratase; desenrolló la camisa de sus manos y las dejó jugar un momento. Estas acariciaron la ya evidente erección del joven por sobre la tela del pantalón; sus labios podían sentir como él iba tensando su abdomen con cada caricia proporcionada.

La pelirroja se arrodilló ante él y empezó a desabrochar sus jeans, bajó sus bóxer y vio el miembro erguido, era grande; lo tomó entre sus manos, estaba totalmente rígido. Inició con un lento y tortuoso vaivén de manos; Suigetsu impulsivamente arqueo su espalda y apoyó una de sus manos en la nuca de la joven, atrayéndola más a él; ella se mordió los labios, no le daría gusto, lo haría suplicar.

Él movía sus caderas en busca de más fricción, sin embargo ella no quería eso, es mas cada vez iba con mayor lentitud. Acercó su rostro al miembro altivo y comenzó a lamerlo, acariciarlo…succionarlo…

–Arg– gruño él, mientras cogía los cabellos de Karin e incrementaba las envestidas.

Sonrió.

Podía sentir como el miembro de Suigetsu seguía creciendo dentro de ella, no quería que terminara en su boca, rápidamente deshizo el agarre de las manos del joven con sus cabellos y se puso de pie.

El Hozuki la tomó de uno de sus brazos acercándola a él, con la mano libre tomó el cierre de su vestido y de un tirón lo abrió importándole poco si lo rompía o no; sonrío mentalmente, mas su semblante se mantuvo frío.

Era su turno de hacerla suplicar.

.

_**~I**__**f you've got it**___

.

Era hermosa, debía admitirlo. Ella sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada fija del albino, la excitaba que lo que miraba le gustara y no se molestara en ocultarlo.

La jaló fuertemente del brazo hasta apoyarla en el lavatorio, posó sus manos en sus nalgas y la alzó sentándola en este. La cogió de la cintura apegándola más a él, empezó a besar sus senos por encima del brasier.

–Ah– gimió ella mientras arqueaba su espalda.

Si ya se había deshecho de su vestido _¿Por qué no hacerlo también con su brasier?_

Tan rápido como esta interrogante surgió en su mente, el brasier apareció sobre el suelo.

Ahora sí la vista era más que excitante – _tiene unas enormes tet…_

Lo besó, nuevamente interrumpía sus pensamientos, sin embargo se valió de ese beso para descender a sus senos. Esa mujer hacia que tuviera cierto fetiche con ellos. Besó el borde de uno de estos, en tanto su mano se ocupaba del otro, estrujándolo y pellizcando fuertemente sus centro.

Ella gimió ante tal gesto, le dolía, sin embargo era un dolor excesivamente placentero.

A pesar suyo, dejo sus senos de un lado y bajó por su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que una de sus escurridizas manos bajo hasta su intimidad.

– ¡Ah! – gimió fuertemente ella.

Sentía sus bragas húmedas, quería tenerla ya, mas no lo haría; la haría llorar de placer. Pronto sus bragas acompañaron al resto de su ropa en el suelo, descendió a besar su ingle, mientras introducía su dedo medio en ella; esta arqueaba notoriamente su espalda.

Estaba más que húmeda.

Inició un tortuoso vaivén con su dedo, el cual no tardó mucho en convertirse en dos.

–Más…ahh…más– suplicaba ella entre gemidos entre tanto iba alzando sus caderas.

Debía hacer esto rápido, su erección ya dolía; sustrajo ambos dedos de ella haciendo caso omiso a su petición, mas la compenso posicionando su lengua en dicho lugar.

La joven convulsionaba de placer, en tanto sus dedos se perdían en los cabellos blancos de su acompañante.

– ¡Ah! – gimió sonoramente la joven al tiempo que tenía un orgasmo.

El Hozuki se separo de ella, por fin había llegado el momento que tanto habían esperado, mas deseaba observarla de cuerpo entero una última vez.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el lavadero de una discoteca de dudosa reputación con los labios entre abiertos, los cabellos alborotados, las piernas abiertas y húmeda a causa de las caricias de un desconocido.

_Zorra_, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sin embargo esa zorra lo excitaba como ninguna otra mujer lo hubiera hecho.

.

_**~I**__**t better be what you want**___

.

Agarró sus piernas y halo de ellas hasta tenerla sentada al borde del lavadero.

Estaba tan húmeda que su miembro entró rápidamente en ella, sentía su paredes contraerse alrededor de él y estas arrancaron un sonoro ronquido de la garganta del albino.

–Suigetsu – suspiró ella con los dientes entrecerrados.

El Hozuki sonrió de medio lado, le agrada el hecho de que aún recordaba su nombre, ya que él jamás olvidaría el de ella.

._**  
**__**~ Tick tock tick tock tick tock~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta pareja, espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer :)

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
